Sealing The Deal
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: Just how exactly did Castiel seal his deal with Crowley over the Purgatory deal? Rated M.


"Follow me to my office," Crowley purred, "and we can hammer out the details of our little... arrangement." The demon vanished, completely assured that Castiel would follow him.

When he blinked back into existence, Castiel was in an opulent office suite, complete with dark leather couches, wing-back chairs, a massive mahogany desk and plush, deep carpeting. The walls were wood and expensive wallpaper. In fact, it was the very picture of Victorian era elegance – but for the single large window that looked out over a scene of blood and fire. Castiel cocked his head towards the view.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Crowley sniggered as he poured two tumblers of whiskey.

"It's expected. And I find it... comforting." He came around the desk and offered one of the glasses to Castiel. At the angel's frown, Crowley shrugged and took a long sip from one, then sighed in pleasure and returned to the desk. "It's the little things that make life worth living, Cas. Do you mind if I call you Cas?"

"Yes," the angel growled in response. Crowley gave another shrug.

"As you like. Now, I've hammered out a rough draft of the agreement, if you'd care to take a look?" With a flick of a manicured hand, a scroll unrolled across the desk and onto the floor beside it. Castiel shook his head.

"No."

"No?" Crowley was surprised. "What'd'you mean, no?"

"I won't sign any contract written by you." Castiel lifted one hand and a piece of parchment appeared, followed by a pen. "I'll write the contract, and then you'll sign." Bemused, Crowley watched as the angel's hand danced across the page, the scratching of the pen loud in the silence. In less than five minutes Castiel was finished and holding out the single sheet. Crowley laughed incredulously.

"Your first condition is that the Winchester boys won't be harmed in any way, by me or any demon under my control?"

"Or there will be no deal," Castiel affirmed. "This is not negotiable."

"That doesn't work for me, sparkles," Crowley snapped. "What if they come after me? I won't let you stop me defending myself." Castiel sighed and the pen scratched across the parchment again.

It took hours to hammer out the deal, with much bickering from the King of Hell, but at the end of it, they had a contract both the demon and the angel could agree upon. The single sheet was now filled on both sides, with words crossed out and crammed in the margins. Crowley had downed endless glasses of his beloved Glencraig, removed his coat and tie, and rolled his shirt sleeves back. He lifted a pen and poised it over the tiny space remaining on the sheet. A grin curved his lips as he stared at Castiel.

"I just had a thought, Cas," he lied, ignoring the growl that came at his use of the nickname. It definitely wasn't the first time this thought had crossed his mind. "You do know the traditional way of closing one of my deals?"

"It takes a kiss," Castiel replied, his voice impatient. "I am prepared. Sign and let's get this over with."

"Oh no, my angel, it's going to take more than a kiss to close this particular deal."

"What do you mean?" There was suspicion in that growling voice now. Crowley laughed, a sound filled with wicked glee.

"You really are an innocent, aren't you? _Sex_, buttercup. It's going to take an orgasm to close this one out." Castiel froze, his eyes wide. This was obviously something he'd not anticipated.

"Intercourse?" he finally managed. "Why?"

"Them's the rules, sunshine. And I'm not interested in changing them, by the way." Crowley lowered the pen. "Of course, if you want to back out of the deal..." He left the sentence hanging as he waited. Castiel's mind was whirling, his thoughts clearly visible in his eyes. Sex. With a demon. With _Crowley_.

"I suppose you can always just go kneel for Raphael," Crowley mused aloud as he poured himself another glass of malt whiskey, innuendo dripping from his voice. "Really, is it that big a price to pay, considering what you're getting in exchange?" He hid his smile behind the rim of his glass as he watched the angel consider. Warmth filled his groin at the thought of Castiel on his knees before him, and Crowley sipped the whiskey to stop himself laughing with delight as Castiel snatched the paper and drew a complicated series of Enochian runes, signing his true name to the contract. "Delightful," Crowley purred, taking the paper back and signing his own name. "Now, where shall we complete-"

He was cut off when Castiel grabbed him and slammed him face first into the desk, his glass and the decanter tumbling to the floor, the reek of whiskey filling the air. The angel had him pinned, but he managed to turn his head enough to see Castiel's face, and what he saw now in those blue eyes scared him a little – and excited him even more. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, futilely struggling against the angel's rage.

"You said intercourse," Castiel answered in a snarl. There was a tearing sound, and Crowley bucked against the desk as his legs and ass were bared to the air. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Hell help him, Crowley was hard as a rock, his erection shoving painfully against the wood of the desk. "Hold still, or this will hurt more."

"I like it when you take control," he managed as Castiel pressed him down. "Very manly. Very butch."

"Shut up," the angel said, and Crowley could do nothing but writhe uselessly as the tip of Castiel's cock entered him. Crowley's nails gouged furrows from the wood of the desk as the angel rammed home; he was suspended somewhere between pain and pleasure, and it felt so good. Castiel withdrew, then slammed home again, and Crowley grunted.

"Learned a bit from the locals in Sodom, did you?" the demon gasped. Castiel's hands clamped down on Crowley's hips, hard enough to bruise as he plunged and withdrew again.

"I said," he replied, each word punctuated with a thrust, "shut up!" Three more times he slammed Crowley into the desk, and then there was a bloom of heat deep within the demon. He knew that Castiel had felt it too – the angel had shot his load, and he'd sealed the deal, too. "It is done," Castiel growled, and with a rustle of wings, he was gone. Crowley straightened as much as he could, one hand closing around his achingly hard cock. It only took two tugs and he came hard, his seed splattering across the desk. His shaking legs managed to carry Crowley to one of the couches before he collapsed, a grin on his face. He curved his fingers in a beckoning gesture, and a filled glass of 'craig appeared. The demon toasted the room.

"Worth every bruise," he announced aloud, wincing as he shifted against the leather. "Whether you know it or not, you're mine now, Cas." He gave a deep sigh of contentment and took a sip of the malt whiskey. "And I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."


End file.
